A step at a time
by ephiny63
Summary: An attack from a zoner leaves Clark close to death, but when he comes too somethings are completely different. Home from Washington on a vacation, Martha finds herself mother to a small child in a man's body. Will things ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

**A STEP AT A TIME**

Disclaimer: Sigh nothing changes, still don't own anything to do with Smallville or Superman™ or anything to do with the CW. And yep I am still just a poor writer and student ... no money to be made here.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER ONE - The attack

The creature launched another attack against Clark, knocking him backwards at a breakneck speed. Desperately Clark fended off the snapping jaws and sharp fangs. Looking like a cross between a wolf and a gargoyle with large leathery wings the escapee from the Phantom Zone seemed to have no pain sensors. No matter what Clark did, it showed no signs of weakening.

The fangs found their mark and ripped into Clark's shoulder and neck eliciting a scream of unadulterated agony from the young Kryptonian. Feeling his strength waning Clark felt around him for anything that he could use as a weapon when his fingers touched Raya's crystal, summoning the last of his energy he pushed and rolled against the creature, managing to pull it off and then he made a grasp for the crystal. Pushing it into the chest of the creature, it finally showed signs of pain and let Clark go flying backwards it screeched into the night air before exploding into a cloud of dust.

Exhausted and bleeding heavily Clark tried to lift his injured arm but it was numb from the shoulder down. His stomach roiled when he saw the damage done of the corner of his eye, it had literally tore his right shoulder and upper arm to shreds with its fangs. Lurching to his feet Clark stumbled to the top of the stairs leading down from his loft but with his energy levels spent and his powers gone for now, he swayed dizzily and couldn't focus on anything. Misjudging the step, he tumbled down the steps landing in an unconscious heap on the barn floor. his blood seeping into a pool around him.

---------------------------

Martha dropped her overnight bag on the floor just by the stairs too excited to see Clark before she unpacked. Her first three months in Washington had been hectic, exciting and very intimidating but truth be told Martha relished every moment of it.

Her apartment in Washington was stylish and very nice but it wasn't home, the farmhouse was still home no matter where else she lived.

Frowning she saw the remnants of Clark's breakfast still on the counter, a half cup of coffee congealing in the late morning sun filtering through the window. 'That's not like Clark.' She muttered. 'Clark? Sweetheart where are you?' Martha called out dropping her coat on the back of a chair she went out to the back of the house and stared around the yard, Clark's truck was still there so he had to be somewhere.

'Clark?' She called again a little louder, knowing that he should have heard her no matter where he was on the farm. 'Sweetheart I'm home.' She called standing in the doorway of their barn as she waited for her eyes to get used to the slightly duller interior, 'Clark where are you?' she called turning to go look in the fields she saw his crumpled form lying at the bottom of the stairs. 'Oh my God Clark!'

Running to his side she knelt in the pool of his blood and shuddered when the fluid made contact with her skin, as gently as she could she rolled him over onto his back keeping his head as still as possible.

'Oh my ... Clark sweetheart?' Martha sobbed when she took in the damage done to his shoulder, neck and upper arm. 'Clark?' Her son lay there unmoving, his breathing almost imperceptible with the shallowness of each gasp for life.

Martha lifted her head quickly when she heard a car pulling up out the front and started screaming for help. She didn't care who it was, Clark was dying in her arms.

'Mrs Kent?' Chloe called out running towards the hysterical screams, 'what is ...?'

'Oh Chloe please I – I need your help.' Martha sobbed relieved when she saw one person could trust more than anyone else.

'Clark?' Chloe whispered dropping to her knees on his other side, 'oh God Clark what happened to you?'

'Chloe we have to get him into the house.' Martha said thickly trying to keep her fresh tears at bay.

'His – his shoulder and arm how can we?' Chloe stared in horror at the blood and torn flesh, he wasn't supposed to be cut up like this, and his skin was impenetrable. 'Is there any signs of?'

'Kryptonite? No, none Chloe what could have done this to him?'

'A zoner.'

'A what?'

'One of the escapees from the Phantom Zone, we call them zoners.' Chloe explained quickly, 'they can...'

'Hurt him like he was human.' Martha finished for the younger woman. 'Okay Chloe I need you to sit with him and watch his breathing, I'll be right back.' Martha said running off before Chloe could say anything else. Ignoring her own discomfort with her suit skirt wet with Clark's blood Martha ran into the house and grabbed as many towels as she could carry, then two sheets were added to the pile and a blanket rushing back downstairs she barely caught herself from tripping over her bundle as she ran back to the barn. 'We need to immobilise his shoulder and to stop the bleeding.' She said without preamble, 'here wrap this towel around his shoulder as tightly as you can.'

'His shoulder?' Chloe whispered and then she swallowed down on her rebellious stomach and as Martha held Clark as still as she could Chloe wrapped the towel around the wound, the cloth soaking the blood up in seconds, ripping it off she started with another one and then wrapped two more padding the area.

'Okay now take the sheet and tie it around him like a sling make sure that he can't move his arm.' Martha instructed watching Chloe's actions carefully. A soft moan slipped from Clark and the two women froze to see if he was about to gain consciousness after a few held-breath moments they exhaled in unison and Chloe returned to her ministrations. Quickly she had his arm immobilised against his chest and then wrapped the last sheet around his entire upper body cocooning him.

'Okay now we have to get him on this blanket.' Martha said regretfully letting go of her son to spread the blanket out on the ground next to Clark doing her best to ignore the pool of blood.

'Now this is where we're going to have trouble.' Martha said staring around at the farming equipment and tools littering the barn. Hurrying over she pushed the load of hay off a small flatbed trolley and wheeled it back to where Chloe and Clark were.

After a few aborted attempts, they finally managed to get Clark onto it and was between the two of them able to manoeuvre the trolley out of the barn and towards the house.

Breathing heavily Martha straightened and stared at the steps leading up to the backdoor, 'okay now we have a problem.'

'Umm if we jam the trolley hard against the steps we should be able to drag the blanket the rest of the way.' Chloe said thoughtfully, 'that way we don't have to lift him.'

Martha looked sceptical but after they jammed the trolley and blocked the wheels they were able to drag Clark across and into the house, both virtually collapsing from the effort when they finally shut the door.

'Chloe can you get the cushions off the couch for his head and some more blankets please?' Martha said her initial shock still hovered but she let her well-honed mothering skills take over.

Filling a basin with warm water, she placed it next to Clark and then went to get the special first aid kit they had put together for Clark's occasional injuries.

Taking the scissors out she cut the last few pieces of Clark's shirt, tossed it aside, and then with a wet cloth started to wash the blood and dirt away from the wound.

The large gashes spread across his shoulder from upper arm to the side of his neck, some were shallow but a few went right through the muscle to the bone.

'Oh Clark what did it do to you?' she whispered forgetting Chloe for a moment she ran her fingers over Clark's face and let the fresh tears fall.

'Mrs Kent did you want me to finish dressing his shoulder?' Chloe asked gently touching the older woman's arm.

Martha nodded silently unable to take her eyes from his face, he lay so still, it terrified her that this could be the last time she held him, his blood loss alone would have killed a human being.

When Chloe finished cleaning and applying antiseptic to the more shallow wounds Martha helped her to close the deeper ones with extra long steri-strips sealing the ripped skin once again.

As they finished bandaging his shoulder and cleaned the rest of his wounds, both Chloe and Martha stared down at Clark, bruises and small cuts littered his face and chest, 'Mrs Kent what's Clark holding onto?' Chloe asked pointing to his tightly clutched fist. Easing the fingers of his good hand open Martha found Raya's crystal pressed into the palm of his hand.

'What now?' Chloe asked sitting back in shock.

'We wait.' Martha said resolutely, 'would you mind making a pot of tea Chloe?' Martha asked suddenly changing the subject.

'Yeah sure, what is it Mrs Kent?'

'I – I'm not sure, can you watch Clark for me.' Martha stood up and glanced down at her soiled suit, grabbing her coat she pulled it on and did it up before rushing to the front door just as someone knocked.

'Lionel?' Martha stared in disbelief at the man standing on her front porch. 'What are you doing here?'

'I ah heard that you were coming home for a short break and thought I would ... see how you are.'

'Oh this is a bad time Lionel, I have just gotten in and I am exhausted, I just want to have a shower and some rest before Clark comes home.'

'Clark's not here? But I saw his truck and if I'm not mistaken Miss Sullivan's car in the yard.'

'Yes, they all went off in Lois' car, I think they went to Metropolis for a while, they should be back soon.'

'Ah I see, very good Martha I will leave you ... are you sure that you are alright you are very pale.'

'Fine, just tired, I'll speak to you soon Lionel.' Martha smiled at him and then shut the door solidly not moving until she heard his limousine pulling away, ripping her coat off she ran upstairs and changed into a pair of pants and jumper before running back to Clark and Chloe.

'Wow that was close.' Chloe grinned, 'I think Clark's starting to come around.' She added with a small smile.

'Clark?' Martha whispered brushing her hand over his face again, she watched as her son struggled back to consciousness. He moaned and grimaced with the flooding of pain back into his psyche as well as his battered body.

'Mommy?' Clark muttered screwing his eyes shut he moved closer into the warmth from his mother's hand, 'mommy?'

'Clark? Honey can you open your eyes for me?' Martha asked, her voice registering another key of worry as she heard him mutter mommy instead of mom, he hadn't called her mommy since he was little.

'Mommy? Hurts!' Clark moaned as he tried to sit up and move, tenderly Martha held her son closer to herself. 'Hurts mommy, make it stop.'

'Clark honey I need you to open your eyes for me.' Martha kept repeating softly raking her fingers through his sweat matted hair.

Gradually he slitted his eyes open and squinted up at the familiar face floating above him, 'mommy.' He managed a grin but then, he dropped his gaze and grimaced as pain surged again.

'Clark can you sit up? I need to get you off the floor.' Martha prompted him, opening his eyes again, Clark stared at his mother with a confused look, and then he glanced over at Chloe and his confusion gave way to panic.

'Why on floor mommy?' He asked his lower lip quivered as he stared at Martha, 'where's daddy? I want my daddy.'

'Clark sweety we need you to sit up please, you got hurt very badly.'

'My arm won't move ... I'm broken mommy.' Clark wailed as large crystalline tears fell down his cheeks as he stared up at his mother his green eyes darkening to almost black.

Wrapping her arm around his waist Martha managed to get Clark to stand and together they staggered over to the couch where she eased him down and pulled his feet up so he could stretch out a little more.

'Mommy?' Clark whispered through his silent sobs.

'What sweety?'

'Who's that lady?' he asked glancing over at Chloe and then back to his mother.

'Clark, that's Chloe.' Martha said frowning slightly with renewed worry.

'No, Chloe not a lady mommy.' Clark chided her softly as he stifled a yawn and felt sleep tug at his eyes.

'Clark how old are you now?' Martha asked trying to gauge her son's confusion.

'Oh mommy, you know how old I is, I is a big six year old now.' Clark said, 'where's daddy?'

'Oh sweetheart,' Martha choked on the words, 'why don't you have a nap it will help make you feel better.'

'Owkay mommy.' Clark blinked and started to drift off, 'mommy?'

'Yes sweety?'

'Loves you.'

'Oh baby I love you too.'

'I's got an owie?'

'Yes baby you have.'

'Why?'

'You got bitten by a ... big animal and had a bad fall.'

'It hurts mommy.' Clark mumbled as sleep finally reclaimed him; choking back her sobs Martha hurried into the kitchen the enormity of the situation still hadn't completely sunk in. All she knew for now was that Clark was hurt bad and reverted back to a six year old, in the body of a grown man with 'super' powers.

'Mrs Kent?' Chloe wrapped her arms around the older woman's shoulders and they clung to each other, giving comfort the only way they knew how.

The sounds of Clark moving restlessly on the couch and his moans of pain brought both of them back to the present, Chloe busied herself making tea and sandwiches while Martha went to comfort her traumatised son.

'Hey thought you might like something to eat and drink.' She announced brightly carrying a tray laden with the pot of tea, cups and a glass of milk for Clark just in case, and a large platter of sandwiches cut into little triangles.'

'Thanks Chloe.' Martha smiled warmly up at the younger woman, 'Clark honey do you want something to eat?'

'No thanks mommy.' Clark whispered staring up at Chloe a mix of confusion and curiosity passed over his face.

'Honey please have something to drink because I want you to take some medicine for me.'

'Eww mommy, no med-medicine.' Clark screwed his nose up and tried to shake his head but that proved to hurt to much to continue.

'It's going to make you feel better Clark.' Martha said holding the two small tablets in one hand the glass of milk in the other, 'please Clark for mommy.'

'Oh owkay.' Clark relented and opened his mouth slightly for his mom to pop the tablets in and then he grabbed the milk and unsteadily held it while he drank, dismayed when he splashed himself with the creamy white drink.

'It's okay Clark, I can change that.' Martha said going to undo his jeans button.

'No mommy!' Clark cried out mortified staring at Chloe, 'no mommy, I can.'

Clark struggled to sit up, already the bruises and cuts on his face were fading but the damage done to his shoulder area would take a lot longer to completely heal. 'Why's I so big?' Clark wondered his eyes wide and round as he stared down at himself. 'Mommy what's wrong with me?'

'Honey sit down please, you got hurt.' Martha tried to placate her son but his confusion soon took control over his emotions and he pushed her away roughly, sending his mother sprawling against the table corner. 'Mommy!' Clark wailed when he saw Martha slump down, blood trickling from a cut on her temple.

'I'm okay Clark.' Martha uttered as she sat up dizzily, holding a shaking hand to her temple.

'No I gave mommy an owie.' Clark cried out distressed. 'I hurt my mommy.'

'Sweetheart you didn't hurt mommy, I just lost my balance.'

'No!' Clark yelled unable to comprehend what was happening he tried to push past Chloe and his mother sending them both flying backwards. Awkwardly with his good hand, Clark pulled himself upstairs to the safety of his own room.

Making sure she cleaned up the cut on her face before going to find her son, Martha checked the still unconscious Chloe and made sure that she was alright and covered her before heading upstairs. 'Clark?' she called softly tapping on his door before going in. she stood in the deserted room and stared around, she could hear his muffled sniffling.

Smiling at his return to habit of hiding in his wardrobe when upset Martha opened the cupboard door and stared down, there amidst, shoes, toys and discarded clothes Clark huddled in the corner, his knees brought up tight against his chest. His immobile arm still in the makeshift sling still seemed secure. Large tears fell down his face and he looked up at her with mournful and wet eyes. 'what's wrong with me?' he whispered hoarsely. 'I want daddy.'

'Oh Clark honey, your daddy's not here.' Martha crouched down to meet his eye level and tenderly stroked his hair and cheeks, 'your daddy is in heaven with the angels.'

'Why?'

'Because God wanted him to live up there.'

'I want him to live here with us not with God.'

'Baby so do I but we can't do anything about it now, you can still talk to your daddy I'm sure that he can hear you though.'

'Mommy?'

'Yes baby?'

'What's wrong with me?'

'You got hurt very badly Clark, you're just a little confused.'

'What's c-con-fu-fused?'

'Means that you are not sure exactly what is happening or why.'

'My head hurts mommy and my arm won't work.'

'Clark can you get up and hop in bed for me please?' Martha asked holding her hand out to Clark. Helping him up she undressed him and slipped a pair of tracksuit pants on him before tucking him in bed. 'That better sweety?'

'Yep thanks mommy.' Clark gave her a tremulous smile and Martha felt as though her heart was going to break all over again. 'Why you sad mommy?'

'Because you got hurt Clark, I don't like it when you get hurt.'

'I don't like it too mommy.' Clark pouted and started to pick at his bandages with his good hand, 'it itchy mommy.'

'Can you try to get some sleep for me Clark? You will feel better in the morning.'

'Loves you mommy, this much.' Clark went to hold his hands out when he realised that he couldn't setting off a fresh round of sobs and tears wracking his abused body.

'Scared mommy.'

'Mommy's scared too Clark, mommy's scared too.' Martha murmured as she sat on the side of the bed and rolled Clark onto his good side so she could rub gentle circles on his back, lulling him into a fitful sleep.

'Oh Jonathon how I wish you were here now.' Martha cried, her own tears falling over each other as they tumbled down her face unbidden and ignored. Her shoulders shook as she finally let the shock set in.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A STEP AT A TIME**

Disclaimer: Sigh nothing changes, still don't own anything to do with Smallville or Superman™ or anything to do with the CW. And yep I am still just a poor writer and student ... no money to be made here.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER TWO – Who's afraid of the big 'little' Clark?

Clark stumbled from his bed, sleepy-eyed and aching, he looked down at his bandaged shoulder and ripped the bandaging away the injury now scarring and no longer needed to be covered.

'Mom?' he yelled out confused he trotted downstairs to find his mom and Chloe in the kitchen.

'Good morning Clark.' Chloe beamed at him glad to see him up and about at least.

'Mornin,' Clark grumbled as he dropped himself down on one of the chairs and glared at Chloe.

'Clark honey what's wrong?'

'Why do we have girls in the house for mom?' Clark asked petulantly.

'Chloe is your friend Clark.' Martha said unsure of her son's latest behaviour.

'Don't have girls for friends, where's Pete?'

'Pete doesn't live in Smallville anymore Clark.' Martha said gently sitting next to her son, 'Clark how do you feel today?'

'M'fine mom why?'

'You were hurt last night...'

'Whatcha mean hurt? Is that why I had those stupid bandages on?' Clark said, 'Mom do I have school today?'

'Why sweetheart?'

'Coz I didn't do my homework an' Miss Grant will be mad.'

Martha stared at Clark growing more confused each moment; Miss Grant was Clark's third grade teacher. 'Honey how old are you now? Mommy's forgotten.'

'Geeze mom I'm eight now.' Clark shook his head in disgust, 'can I have Cheerio's for breakfast?'

'Sure ... how's your shoulder Clark?'

'Sore, I don't understand nothing is right.'

'What do you mean Clark?'

'I don't feel right in here.' Clark cried out hitting his head repeatedly, 'don't feel right.' Angrily he pushed away from the table and ran outside away from the so-called friend who's a girl and his weird mom.

Stomping up the steps to his loft Clark threw himself on the couch and started to toss his baseball into the air. 'Geeze Dad where are you?' he muttered.

'Clark?' Martha called from below, grumbling under his breath he got up and went to the railing.

'Yes mom?'

'Honey I want you to come inside for a while.'

'Why?'

'Because you're not well and you need to rest.'

'Why?'

'Because it is different this time, you're not ... Clark please come down.'

'Why?'

'Clark Kent get down here now.'

'Why?'

'If you don't then I will come up there to you.' Martha threatened remembering how Clark used to hate any girl even his mom invading his loft.

'Aw alright geeze mom.' Clark mumbled, 'I feel fine.'

'You might honey but your head is still hurt.'

'I don't get hurt mom.'

'Well this time ... it was different this time a creature hurt you.'

'So why do I have to come inside?'

'I want to keep an eye on you that's all.' Martha said smiling slightly at her overgrown eight year old.

'Geeze mom, can't a guy do anything around here?' Clark fumed feeling an all-consuming anger descend over him again. He turned a furious stare at Chloe who still sat in the kitchen. 'Go away.' He thundered pushing her hard.

Chloe felt herself flying backwards before she had registered what had just happened. Crashing into a cupboard she winced as a corner bit into her back, breathlessly she squinted up at Clark towering over her with his fists clenched.

'Clark Kent go to your room now.' Martha yelled hurrying over to help Chloe up.

Muttering under his breath Clark stomped up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut. His head hurt so much, flopping down on the bed he curled up with Shelby and closed his eyes. Just for a few minutes, until that girl left. Two distinctive voices startled him and he stared around trying to see where they came from. As he listened, his realised that they were the voices of his mom and Chloe.

Frowning he slid down the wall and rested against it, his knees pulled up to his chest and listened to the two women talking about the attack and the injuries Clark had sustained. They were both worried that he would be a child permanently in a man's body.

'Not a man.' Clark mumbled looking at himself, he realised that his body was too big, and that he was wearing dumb clothes. 'What's wrong with me?' he grumbled putting his burning forehead on his knees he tried to block out all of the sounds but he could hear everything making his head ache even more.

-----------------------

Martha looked at the man standing in her doorway with an undisguised look of surprise, how would he even know where she was?

'Martha you're looking a little ... perturbed is something wrong?'

'What, what are you doing here Lionel?'

'I ah must confess I was in Washington and went to see you when I discovered that you have taken some time out to look after your ill son. Please tell me is something wrong with Clark?'

'You had better come in Lionel.' Martha sighed knowing that once Lionel had whiff of something that he would not let it go.

'Miss Sullivan, I did not expect to see you here.' Lionel stared at Chloe and then turned his attention back to Martha. 'What has happened Martha?'

'Good to see you too Mister Luthor.' Chloe chimed in, her sarcasm evident in her tone of voice, 'I'm gonna go and check on Clark Mrs Kent.'

'Thanks Chloe.' Martha sighed, 'we are taking care of things Lionel.'

'I am here only to lend my support to you Martha, and offer my services should Clark need...'

'No thanks Lionel it is not like that.' Martha said, 'Clark was attacked by one of the things from the phantom zone.'

'Oh my ...'

'Lionel please we are ... handling it.' Martha said her gaze drifting to the stairs almost willing Clark to stay put up there but then suddenly there was a hard thump and a door slam. Heavy footfalls sounded as he ran down the stairs, skidding to a halt he glared at Lionel.

'What's he doing here mom?' Clark snarled angrily.

'He just came to see how you are going Clark.' Martha said watching Clark carefully.

'Don't want him here.' Clark pouted.

'Clark son ...'

'I aint your son, you sent my Dad away I hate you.' Clark yelled turning on his heels he disappeared out of the door before either adult could say anything.

Clark stopped running finally and stared around him, he was in a woods but he had no idea where it was, in Kansas or even another state altogether. His chest burnt from the exertion and his still healing wounds but his anger still boiled.

An overwhelming need to keep moving made Clark start to walk in a direction he wasn't sure, where it was taking him but that it was calling to him. As he moved into the cave, Clark felt something so familiar about this place even though it was really cool there he was scared.

His heart pounding against his chest Clark walked deeper into the caves with the strange drawings on the walls. 'Man where's Pete.' Clark mumbled as he moved in an almost trance like state, pulling him deeper into the caves.

'I don't want to be here anymore.' Clark yelled and tried to find his way back out but the cave walls seemed to be closing in on him. 'Who, who's there?' He called out watching the strange shadows on the walls, 'what do you want?'

-----------------------------

Chloe stumbled out of Clark's bedroom holding her aching head, 'gonna have to get accident insurance.' She mumbled softly making her way downstairs where Martha was and hopefully where Clark was too.

'Chloe what happened?' Martha asked immediately seeing the young woman's pained expression and the way she was holding herself. 'Did Clark hurt you again?'

'Umm, well he kindof got mad.' Chloe tried to shrug it off, 'told me that I was nothing but a stupid girl and shoved me backwards again, I guess I hit my head on the edge of his desk when I came too he was gone.'

'He saw Lionel and got even more upset he ran out of here so fast and he's not in the loft.'

'What is wrong with Clark?' Lionel asked with an air of innocence, 'he would not deliberately hurt you would he Miss Sullivan?'

'No, no never he's just not himself at the moment.' Chloe answered a little too defensively and too quickly for her own liking.

'Clark is a little confused and he doesn't understand it.' Martha said 'Lionel I appreciate your concern but for now I have to worry about my son.'

'Certainly I understand Martha, perhaps I could help with the search. Put my best people on it.'

'Thank you but under the circumstances I think it would only make Clark worse.' Martha sighed.

'Why ... Martha I cannot help you if you do not talk to me.'

'Clark has reverted to childlike behaviour since he got hurt.' Martha finally admitted hating the way it sounded.

'Childlike?'

'When he first regained consciousness, he was acting and talking like he was six years old again, a very angry and frustrated six year old, this morning he is acting like a very angry eight year old. It is these anger outbursts I worry of.'

'A child in Clark's body?' Lionel breathed his eyes wide and glittering dangerously, 'and his ahh gifts.'

'He still has them and doesn't understand them.' Martha said as she finished dressing Chloe's wounds. 'Maybe you should go home Chloe and get some rest.'

'Good idea Mrs Kent, I'll let you know if Clark turns up at the Talon or anything.' Chloe said casting a suspicious look at Lionel, 'will you be okay here on your own?'

'I'll be fine, thank you for everything Chloe.'

'We'll find him Mrs Kent and we'll get Clark back.'

'I know, I just hope that he doesn't do anything stupid until then.' Martha admitted walking the young woman out, 'please get some rest Chloe.'

----------------------------

'Welcome home Clark or should I say Kal El?' A vaguely familiar voice said from the shadows.

'I'm not allowed to talk to strangers, and my name is Clark not Kal whatever.'

'If I am a stranger then why do I know your name?'

'Then why are you hiding like that?' Clark answered, 'I don't like this game.'

'I am sorry but I had to make sure that you are alone.' The voice replied. 'Come closer and you will see me.'

'No, I wanna go home.' Clark pouted.

'You are home Clark.'

'No, no you're a bad man and Mom said that I should stay away from strangers.' Clark cried out and turned to run out of the cave when a hand grabbed him and started to drag him backwards deeper into the caves.

Clark struggled but couldn't loosen the grip holding his arm, 'let go.' He yelled scrambling to pull away but the grip only tightened. 'Let me go I wanna go home.'

'No, no I need you here with me.' The voice said 'you are mine now.'

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A STEP AT A TIME**

Disclaimer: Sigh nothing changes, still don't own anything to do with Smallville or Superman™ or anything to do with the CW. And yep I am still just a poor writer and student ... no money to be made here.

AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: Sorry it has taken so long to update, sometimes Real Life sucks big time...

AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: Big thanks to those who have reviewed and I am sorry that I haven't had a chance to personally answer them. BIG HUGGLES TO YOU ALL

AUTHOR'S NOTE 3: This is a shorter chapter but it is quite deliberate coz I wanted to get a lot of set up done so the next one will be pretty much full on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 3 Questions Unanswered and Ignored.

Clark opened his eyes and stared around blearily, his head felt like it was about to explode, he tried to lift a hand to scrub at his sleep-filled eyes when he found he couldn't blinking furiously he stared down at the ropes tied around his wrists and ankles. An overwhelming sense of fear filled him and he started to hyperventilate, he didn't understand what was happening.

'Nice to see you awake finally.' The voice from earlier startled him.

'Who are you? Where am I?' Clark demanded trying to sound a lot braver than he felt, like big Clark would be.

'First I do apologise for the crude restraints and oh by the way the reason why you cannot snap them is because they are embedded with Kryptonite; the longer you have to be restrained the weaker you will become.'

'I don't understand.' Clark felt the tears start to well up and got mad with himself big ten year old boys don't cry.

'How old are you Clark?'

'Ten.' Clark admitted grudgingly, 'why what's it to you?'

'Ah I like the attitude the bravado so ... human.'

'Who are you? Why did you say that?'

'Say what? Human?'

'Yeah.' Clark squinted up at the shadowed man, 'do I know you?'

'Kind of.' The man cocked his head. 'Clark do you know where you came from?'

Clark opened his mouth to speak when a stabbing pain in his head made him gasp, his shoulder felt like it was on fire, and the flames licked at the nerve endings along his spine igniting the pain in his head. 'Hurts, ahhh make it stop.' Clark cried out, 'don't want this anymore I want my Mommy.'

'Clark what is it?'

'No, hurts please stop it, I promise I'll be good just ahhh.' Clark squeezed his eyes closed but that made the burning worse opening his eyes he blinked and stared at the wall, heat flared from his eyes and he watched as flames scorched the stone wall.

'I want my Mommy.' He screamed terrified as more flames shot from his eyes.

'Calm down Clark.' The stranger ordered but it was too late sobbing hysterically he squeezed his eyes shut and pressed himself harder against the wall.

'Clark calm down it is alright now.' The stranger spoke in a gentle low voice not to startle the traumatised young man any further.

'No, no I want my Mommy, I don't like you.' Clark sobbed, 'my hands hurt.'

'That's enough Clark Kent.' The man snapped angrily, his anger startling the youth enough to blink up at him his lower lip trembling. He didn't see the hand slicing through the air, the impact hard and stinging on his face making him cry out in pain. before he realised what was happening the man hit him again, this time he could feel the blood trickling from his lips.

'No please no more.' Clark begged sounding like a terrified toddler, 'I's sorry.'

'You have to be taught a lesson Kal-El.' The man hissed grabbing Clark by the shoulders he dragged him up, 'you have been a naughty boy Kal-El.'

'I's sorry.' Clark whispered, confused and hurt he tried to focus on the face floating in front of his eyes, 'you big like me?'

'Bigger and stronger Kal-El.'

'No my name is Clark.' Clark said trying to push his tormentor away.

'You are Kal-El of Krypton and you will obey me and no one else.' The stranger roared dragging Clark over to a large rock he pushed him facedown over it, fastening his ropes to a ring protruding from the wall, 'you have been a naughty boy and need to be punished.'

'No, no, no.' Clark struggled but the kryptonite enriched ropes leeched at his strength.

He screamed in surprise and pain as he felt a sharp stinging pain across his bare back ... bare back? He didn't even feel the clothing ripping away from him, but then another sharp pain flared and blocked all thoughts from emerging. Sobbing he screamed with each lash across his back, his nearly healed wound from the phantom creature broke open and blood and puss spurted out. 'Please no more.' He begged weakly.

'Who are you?' the stranger hissed in Clark's ear.

'Clark Kent ... Kal El.'

'Where are you from?'

'Let me go.'

'Where are you from?'

'Let me go.' Clark screamed his anger surging through his battered body, snapping the bonds around his wrists he pushed himself off the rock and swaying unsteadily rocked back on his heels. 'No more!'

'Ah good to see you back Kal-El I thought we had lost you.'

'Who are you?'

'My name is unimportant.'

'Tell me.'

'Oren we met when you were a prisoner along with myself and a few others.'

'The phantom zone?'

'Yes I suppose that is what you could call it.'

'Why?'

'Why what?'

'Why are you here? Why are you doing this to me?' Clark blinked, 'if you can handle kryptonite then you can't be...'

'No I am not Kryptonian but I lived there until your father imprisoned me for crimes against the house of Jor-El.'

'I-I don't understand.' Clark shook his head making his dizziness worse, 'the creature?'

'One of my pets, do not worry the venom is not lethal it is just toxic.'

'Why do I feel so strange?'

'The toxins are still in your system that combined with the effects of the kryptonite well let us just say you are not yourself just yet.'

'I – I was a child?' Clark blinked darkness started to encroach on his sight, determinably he tried to stay conscious.

'Just a side effect the confusion should clear and you will be back to your twenty-one year old self.'

'What did you do to my father?' Clark ground out internally fighting a battle against the darkness and losing.

'All in good time, now Clark listen carefully, under my tutelage you will become who you are meant to be. I will make sure that you are fulfilling the destiny I put into place all of those years ago on Krypton.'

'I-I don't understand.' Clark sagged against the rock stained with his own blood.

Oren smiled coldly and lifted Clark effortlessly cradling him against his chest, 'sleep now Kal-El sleep and rest.' He said softly watching Clark's eyelids flutter and then drop. Stepping into another small cave, he pressed a set of crystals in a particular order and then stepped into a beam of white light.

-------------

Martha stepped into the Talon and gazed around, wishing that she could go back in time when Clark and his friends were easily found here, no dramas and no sadness.

'Mrs Kent?' Chloe got up from the table she was sitting at and went to the side of her best friend's mother. 'Has Clark?'

'No not yet I was wondering if he had ... he hasn't been here either has he?'

'No, would you like me to come and help look for him?' Chloe said wrapping her arms around Martha she gave the older woman a hug.

'How's your head Chloe?'

'Fine, honestly it would take a lot more than a simple bang on this hard head to do any damage.' Chloe grinned, 'so where do you want to start looking?'

'The caves.' Martha said simply, 'whenever Clark needed to think he would often go to the caves.'

'Well let's go, want me to drive?'

'Thanks Chloe it means a lot to have you helping.'

'No probs Mrs Kent, how about I get us a coffee to go?'

'Ah a tea for me please.' Martha smiled 'thanks Chloe.'

'I'll be right back.'

'Hey Cuz how is she?' Lois asked glancing over at Martha, 'the senator looks wrecked.'

'Clark's missing.' Chloe whispered, 'he's in a bad way.'

'What can I do to help?' Lois said placing the two take away drinks on the counter in front of Chloe, 'I can get help from the General.'

'Thanks Lois but I think that Mrs Kent wants to keep it low key, and under the Luthor radar.'

'Let what go under the Luthor radar?' Lana asked startling both of the young women.

'Ah Lana didn't see you there?' Chloe stammered 'haven't seen you in a while.'

'I've been away, Paris and Amsterdam.' Lana nodded, 'I ah needed a break after losing the, the baby.'

'Lana I ...'

'Hey it's okay Chloe I'm dealing with it in my own way.' Lana said frowning, 'but you didn't answer my question.'

'What was that again?'

'Let what go under the Luthor radar?' Lana asked again.

'Chloe are you ready?' Martha called when she saw Lana join Lana and Lois.

'Coming Mrs Kent.' Chloe called her relief evident in her tone, 'I'll catch up with you soon Lana.'

'Chloe?'

'I have to run, but honest I will come and see you soon, you can tell me all about your trip.' Chloe said as she stepped away carrying the cooling drinks. 'Thanks Mrs Kent.'

'I had a feeling Lana might ... not that I don't trust her but...'

'While she's married to Lex yeah I know Mrs Kent I kinda feel the same way.' Chloe chimed in as she unlocked the car doors. 'So off to the caves we go.'

-----------

Lana watched the two women get into Chloe's car, Lois managed to disappear before she could ask her what was happening, and where was Clark in all of this? Coolly she stepped out of the building and was soon following Chloe's car in her own, just far enough back to make sure that she wasn't seen. Her curiosity piqued even further when they pulled off the road and headed towards the caves. Taking her cell and locking her bag in the boot of her car she followed them, determined to find out what they were hiding and why they didn't want the Luthors to find out about it.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**A STEP AT A TIME**

Disclaimer: Sigh nothing changes, still don't own anything to do with Smallville or Superman™ or anything to do with the CW. And yep I am still just a poor writer and student ... no money to be made here.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey all first apologies for lack of updates, from end of uni, to computer over heating and packing up on me to the loaner being so old and slow to the sinus attack I had it has been a helluva couple of last weeks.

Anyhoo I have rewritten this chapter and made it longer, after rereading it I didn't like some bits with Lana and had it heading in the wrong direction, I hope this new and revised chapter will be a lot clearer and enjoyable.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 Time to go home, time to stay away?**

Clark moaned and opened his eyes dreading to see where he was now, his body ached interminably from the lashes laced with kryptonite and his head felt as though it was going to explode.

Cracking one eye open he blinked and then let the other open and focus, he was still in the cave, alone and surrounded by a green light, slowly he managed to sit up and then using the wall for leverage to stand. Staggering he headed towards the light; tentatively he reached out and hissed in pain as he touched the barrier. His veins pulsated with an unholy dark green making his stomach churn and he dropped to his knees once again.

'Clark?' A quiet female voice came from the other side of the barrier making him lift his head and try to focus on where it came from.

'Mom?' He whispered, 'no Mom get out of here.'

'Oh Clark.' Martha cried out when she saw her son beaten, bleeding and trapped behind a glowing wall of light.

'No Mom please get out of here.' Clark cried out again.

'I have to get you out of here Clark.' Martha said determinedly.

'Clark hang on we're gonna get you free.' Chloe chimed in coming to stand next to Martha. Clark's gaze went from one woman to the other, his love and admiration reflecting in his green eyes.

'No, no he'll be back. Chloe please get Mom out of here.'

'Who Clark? Who will come back?' Chloe asked as she inspected the outside of his prison.

'He calls himself Oren he says ... that he knew my father and that he was in the phantom zone.'

'Oh Clark.'

'Mom I can't ... I can't promise ... I can feel the pull.' Clark panted swaying dizzily on his knees he pushed his hands against the ground trying to steady himself, 'I can feel the pull ... it hurts.'

'Honey please look at me ... what pull?'

'I – I can feel Kal-El the child wanting to come back.' Clark panted the effort of staying clear in his mind etched across his face, 'it hurts so much.' He whispered.

'Clark focus on me sweetheart, Chloe and I ... we'll get you free.'

'No Mom it's too late.' He whimpered as the pain and effort became too much and he slumped face forward, his muscular body jerking with tiny spasms.

'Oh my ... Chloe look at Clark's back.' Martha gasped pointing to her son, 'what has that monster done?'

'We're going to get him free Mrs Kent I promise.' Chloe said forcing herself to pull her gaze away from his torn and bleeding back, 'hey ahh I think I've found something.'

Chloe knelt down and pressed her fingers along a small row of buttons, taking a deep breath she pushed down on the first one, a gasp escaping with her held breath as she saw the green light intensify. Swallowing deeply she pushed the next one and it returned to normal, the next dulled it and then the last one seemed to turn the lights off. Martha rushed to her son's side, gently rolled him over onto his side and held his head on her lap. 'Clark sweetheart you have to wake up.' She said stroking his cheek gently, 'Clark come on wake up.'

'Mommy?' Clark blinked and stared up at his mother's tearstained face, 'Mommy why you crying?'

'I – I'm just happy to see you.' Martha said, 'can you stand up for Mommy?'

'My – my back feels funny Mommy.'

'I know sweetheart, but once I can get you home I can fix it.'

'Ah nice to meet the human mother of Kal-El.' A deep masculine voice startled Martha looking up she stared in horror at the man holding Chloe captive. 'Unfortunately time is against us, we need to get going.'

'You're not taking my son anywhere.' Martha declared placing Clark behind her, 'who are you?'

'I am the one who will redeem Kal-El and restore him to his rightful destiny.'

'How, by reverting him to a childlike state? Oh now I understand as a child you can warp his mind.'

'That is a crude way of putting it but...'

'Never going to happen.'

'Listen I do not have time for this, Kal-El come to me now.' Oren ordered tightening his grip on Chloe's arm, making her wince in pain, she could feel her elbow ready to pop.

'Get out of here Mrs Kent and take Clark I'll be fine.' Chloe said suddenly, 'go please.'

'Mommy?' Clark whimpered, he felt like he should go to Oren but he wanted his mother too.

'Clark I ...' Martha stood torn in what to do, her first instinct was to get her son out of the caves and far away from the man but then Chloe was in so much danger.

'Go Mrs Kent please.' Chloe insisted, 'I'll be fine.'

'Kal-El now.' Oren commanded tiring of the human interference in his plans.

'Go Mrs Kent.' Chloe said at the same time.

Taking a deep breath Martha gripped Clark's hand and nodded at Chloe, 'I'll be back for you Chloe.' She said as she hurried out dragging her confused son with her, when she felt Clark go lax in her grip, turning around she watched in horror as Clark collapsed unconscious at her feet, a look of pure agony masked his face. 'Clark ... no.'

'Step away from the boy and leave.' Oren snarled violently pushing Chloe towards Martha, 'you humans have contaminated him enough.'

'You are not getting near my son.' Martha yelled placing herself in front of Clark as she helped Chloe to stay on her feet.

'Such foolish creatures.' Oren snarled, 'do you know what I can do to you?'

'Do you know what I can do to you?' A honey-smooth voice came from the entrance of the cave, three startled faces turned in the direction.

'Lana?' Martha and Chloe gasped at the sametime.

'What another puny human female?' Oren sneered, 'where are the men of this species?'

'Not bothering with creeps like you.' Lana said as she aimed her handgun and released the safety. Smiling coldly she took another step forward to place her friends and Clark behind her, 'no matter who you think you are.' Coolly she squeezed the trigger and watched as the bullet lodged itself in the alien's shoulder and then aimed another shot this time to his right thigh, the big man tumbled to the ground, screaming in frustration and shock.

Turning Lana pocketed her gun and hurried to the others, 'hurry I have a feeling that it won't be long and he will be fighting fit again.'

'Clark sweetheart can you wake up for me please?' Martha asked tapping Clark's face lightly, slowly his eyes fluttered open and she was greeted with glassy green eyes staring slightly unfocused at her.

'Mom?' Clark muttered and tried to stand but failed his first two attempts. 'Mom I – I'm so tired.'

'You can rest when we get you home Clark.' Martha chided him gently, 'first we have to get you up and going.'

'Chloe? Lana? What are you?'

'Questions later Clark we have to go.' Lana said helping Martha to steady him, his arms looped over their shoulders. Chloe raced over, making a wide berth of Oren's body and dropped down next to the panel, she hit the two buttons she needed to activate the shields and to turn them right up in intensity.

'Should keep him busy.'

'Kryptonite doesn't affect him.' Clark muttered forgetting about Lana for a moment.

'Ah let's get you out of here Clark.' Martha said glancing up at his pale face and glazed eyes, 'Honey you still with us?'

'Mom?' Clark whispered, 'home?'

'Yes sweety we're going home.'

Driving as fast as Martha dared they, headed back to the Kent farm while Chloe cradled Clark's head on her lap in the backseat and Lana followed in her car. 'Mrs Kent what are you ... we going to do about Lana?' Chloe finally asked, 'she probably saw and heard everything.'

'We'll see what she says and play it by ear ... how, how is he?'

'I think he's asleep again, why isn't his back healing like usual?'

'Kryptonite injuries and infections take longer to heal, just as it makes him sick if he gets hurt by it or inhales, the more he gets exposed to it the longer it takes for him to heal.'

'Oh Clark.' Chloe whispered smoothing his cheek with her fingertips, she could feel the heat radiating from him. 'Mrs Kent he's burning up.'

'We're nearly there.' Martha said as she took the last turn to the farm, 'is he?'

'Yeah still asleep ... or unconscious.' Chloe muttered the last word not wanting to distress the older woman anymore.

Kicking up the dust down the driveway Martha finally skidded to a halt and jumped out of her car, running up to the door she unlocked it and then went to help Chloe manoeuvre Clark out of the car just as Lana pulled up behind them. 'Here let me help.' She called running up she took over from Martha allowing the woman to go ahead of them.

'Bring him into the living room.' Martha said stripping the cushions from the couch she ran to the closet and grabbed the spare pillow and blanket, easing Clark down onto his stomach they lifted his legs up and covered them with the blanket. Both young women breathless with the effort.

'Wow Mrs Kent he's heavier than he looks.' Chloe laughed softly.

'So true, just like his father.' Martha mused her eyes misting.

'Mom?' Clark groaned and tried to lift his head but let it fall back against the pillow deciding it was too much effort.

'Hey Clark.' Martha said brushing away sudden tears, 'how you feeling?'

'Okay, sore but ... what happened?'

'What do you remember Clark?'

'Ah the cave, Oren he, he ... says he is here to help me fulfil my destiny.' Clark got the words out after a few seconds.

'Okay how about I fix up your back, Chloe can you make a pot of tea? Make Clark's nice and sweet with a lot of milk for shock. Lana can you open all of the blinds and curtains let as much sun in here as possible?'

'The sun in?' Lana stared in disbelief at Martha not sure of what she witnessed at the cave and now this?

'Sure thing Mrs Kent.' Chloe beamed and dragged a confused looking Lana with her.

'Clark honey let me see your back.' Martha said softly shifting slightly so she could get a better look. 'Oh sweetheart.' She gasped when she saw the long welts crisscrossing his bare back, some partially healed and others still raw and weeping. Two of them looked infected and crusted with a thick green substance. 'What did he do to you?'

'Lana? She was there?' Clark muttered, 'I – I don't...'

'She was there, she must have followed us Clark I'm sorry.'

'No, no Mom it's okay.' Clark said wincing when he felt her lightly cleaning the wounds. 'She heard everything?'

'I think so, Clark she was the one who shot Oren.'

'Shot him?' Clark lifted his head and frowned at his mother, 'kryptonite doesn't affect him but he can get shot?'

'Something tells me that it won't last for long.'

'No, he's stronger than me Mom, he's not Kryptonian but Jor-El had him imprisoned in the phantom zone for crimes against the House of El.'

'What are you going to do Clark?'

'I – I need to get to Jor-El but if Oren is ...'

'Clark you are in no condition to go anywhere.'

'I have to Mom, he's going to come looking for me and he will hurt you or even worse.'

'First we get you fixed up and then we'll work something out, Clark you have pieces of meteor rock embedded in your skin, that's why you're not healing.'

'Can ... can you get it out?'

'I can try but Clark ...'

'Just do it Mom.' Clark said as the pain became too much for him and he let unconsciousness take him once again.

'Mrs Kent is Clark?' Lana asked as she finished opening the curtains and let the warm sunlight flood the already bright room, Chloe came in just then carrying a tray laden with cups of tea and a plate of sandwiches.

'He's unconscious again.' Martha sighed wiping her bloodied hands on a wet towel, 'thanks Chloe' Gratefully she took the strong steaming tea and took a tentative sip.

'Mrs Kent, I don't want to pry but ... but I know Clark has abilities ... I've known for a while but, but why did that man call him Kal El? What is Kryptonite? And Krypton? I thought that he was just another meteor freak.' Lana sucked her breath in when she realised what she finished saying, 'oh I am so sorry I didn't mean it like that.'

'It's okay Lana, but ... it is not for me to tell you, Clark needs to do that when he is better.' Martha said diplomatically. 'It is his decision.'

'Oh okay, can I do anything? I can bring in a specialist or something?'

'No, no thanks Lana but Clark will be fine he just needs to get plenty of rest.'

The three women all looked at Clark for a moment all lost in their own thoughts, then as the sunlight reached him they stood in shock and awe as he started to heal in front of them. Martha couldn't believe it, Clark had told her about the sun healing him before but this was the first time she had actually witnessed it.

'Shelby what's wrong?' Chloe asked as the dog started to growl and snarl, dark clouds covered the sun in an instant along with a gale force wind whipping through the farm.

'Chloe?' Martha and Lana looked up as they heard a strange screeching sound.

'Oh my ... Chloe can you make sure that Shelby is inside and check the doors, Lana can you check the windows for me make sure everything is locked.'

'What is it?'

'I have a feeling it's the same creature that attacked Clark.' Martha cried out as the beating of wings echoed through the house.

Clark cried out in pain and started to thrash about on the couch reopening the welts and partially healed wounds on his tortured back; suddenly he arched and pushed his head back his neck corded and swollen as he let out a primal scream of pure pain.

The sound of the wings beating against the house mingling with the howling winds and Clark's screams of pain became deafening as they rose in a terrifying crescendo of frustration and pain.

Then as quickly as it started the noise stopped, the wind died down and sunlight once again filled the room; weeping softly Martha forced herself to move, crouching down next to Clark she put a tentative hand on his cheek and then checked for a pulse just to be sure.

'Mom?' Clark blinked a few times and tried to focus on the face hovering in front of him, 'help me.'

'What it is Clark?' Martha whispered brushing hair from her son's face gently pushing it back in the way she used to do when he woke from nightmares as a child.

'I need to get the kryptonite out of me and get into the sunshine.' His voice raspy and faint, his parched throat making it difficult for him to speak at all.

'Here Clark sip some of your tea.' Martha helped him to sit up and then held the cup for him to sip from.

Chloe and Lana moved away slightly not wanting to intrude on the private and intimate moment between mother and son, with Shelby close by they walked around the house checking to making sure none of the windows were broken, starting upstairs first then working their way down and back to the living room.

'The house seems to be intact.' Chloe said perching herself at the dining room table, still close enough to talk to Clark and Martha but far enough to give them privacy. Lana stayed by the large window, with Shelby at her side she stared unseeingly out across the paddocks trying to reconcile everything that has happened.

'All done Clark,' Martha said as she pulled the last shard of the offending rock from his back, 'Chloe can you get rid of this please?'

'Sure thing Mrs Kent.' Chloe took the covered bowl and hurried outside with it.

Clark lifted his head and gave his mother a soft smile, 'I'm okay mom.'

'Let's get you out and into that sunlight,' Martha blinked back her tears and held her hand out to her son, not to sure if it was to steady her son or herself.

Outside Clark lifted his face to the sun and closed his eyes as he became bathed in a soft golden glow. His skin moved of its own volition, knitting and sealing the numerous welts and other injuries.

Mystified Lana watched from the safety of the house, unsure of what she was seeing, 'H_ow could Clark heal like that? If he was more than a meteorite freak then what was he?' _the thoughts kept running through her mind giving her a headache, she wanted to go and hold Clark in her arms happy that he is safe and well but the overwhelming need to run overrode that thought and she hurried out to her car and took off before anyone realised what happened.

'Chloe … I …'

'Save it Clark just as long as you are back with us, that's all that matters.' Chloe grinned giving her best friend her trademark smile.

With a happy sigh Clark enveloped Chloe in a bear hug holding her close and inhaling the scent that made her Chloe Sullivan. Then he turned to his mother and with tears shining in his bright green eyes he hugged her tightly not wanting to let her go.

'I-I have to go to the fortress.' Clark said finally pulling away, 'I have to speak to Jor-El and find out about Oren.'

'Clark are you sure?' Martha chewed her lower lip as she regarded her son with tear-filmed eyes, 'what if something goes wrong and little Kal-El comes out while you are with Jor-El? I'm sorry Clark I know that he is your father but I don't trust him.'

'I know mom but I have to, it's the only way I can defeat Oren.'

'Let me come too.' Chloe chimed in, 'that way I can get you outta there if anything goes pear-shaped.'

'Chloe I can't ask you to do that.'

'No one is asking I'm telling you, so get with it Clark it's either I go or you stay.'

'You'd only follow me if I left you behind wouldn't you?'

'Oh Clark you do know me.' Chloe fluttered her eyelashes and tried to look hurt, 'shame that huh?'

'You are incorrigible Chloe Sullivan,' Martha laughed softly relieved that Clark wasn't going alone. 'Perhaps I should come too?'

'Mom!' Clark gasped and pushed away from the two women, 'look it's too dangerous why don't the two of you wait for me at the Talon?'

'So not gonna happen Clark so get over it.' Chloe said.

At the sound of a car starting up all three turned in time to see Lana speeding down the driveway, 'oh shit.' Chloe breathed she had forgotten about Lana.

'Lana?' Clark frowned trying to remember, 'she was in the cave wasn't she?'

'Yes Clark.' Martha turned to stare up at her son, 'what is it Clark?'

'How much … how much does she know?'

'Honestly? I don't know.' Martha said, 'she shot Oren twice, I'm not sure how long she was there before that, she saved our lives Clark.'

'Then why has she run now?' Clark scowled and stared at the cloud of dust Lana left in her wake, 'why has she gone?'

'I-I don't know.' Martha said glancing over at Chloe for some sign of reason.

'She hates me,' Clark muttered more to himself than to his mom or friend, 'now she knows and she hates me probably thinks I am some sort of freak.'

'No Clark … you know Lana wouldn't do that: she loves you.' Martha tried to gain Clark's attention but when she reached for him he was gone, her fingers passed through empty air. 'Oh Clark.'

TBC


End file.
